


Before It Ends

by sohardtopickaname



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, what if Jaime’s trial ended differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohardtopickaname/pseuds/sohardtopickaname
Summary: Upon arrival to Winterfell, Jaime is sentenced to death. Brienne cannot save him but she won’t let him spend the night alone.





	Before It Ends

\- Ser Jaime, - she greeted him with a curt nod, standing in the doorway.  
\- You came to rescue me? - he purposefully raised an eyebrow. - May I remind you that I am not a maiden and do not deserve being saved by a noble knight.  
\- You know I am not a knight, - she sounded bitter. - And you know that I did everything I possibly could...  
\- Forgive me. It’s just... I have not yet come to terms with the idea of dying tomorrow. I understand you came to say goodbye.  
\- I came to... I did not want you to spend this night alone. So I came to keep you company. If you accept my company, of course. Do you?  
\- And you will stay until... until the very end?  
\- If you let me.  
Jaime looked at her intently, then moved his gaze away.  
\- You know, Bronn once asked me how I wanted to go, - said Jaime, staring at the floorboards.  
Brienne stood quietly.  
\- I said that I wanted to die in the arms of the woman I love, - he added, still not looking at her.  
\- That would be your sister, - Brienne said softly.  
\- No, - Jaime slowly lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes. - No, it would not be my sister.  
There was a long silence.  
\- I take it, I may stay, Ser Jaime, - finally concluded Brienne, walked deeper into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.  
\- You may also take off your armor, Lady Brienne. I will not attack you.  
She suddenly blushed and then blushed more intensely, angry at herself for that first reaction. She nodded and stood up, Jaime stood up as well.  
\- Shall I assist you?  
Brienne did not respond. She removed her armor, piece by piece, and he placed each item on the floor. Brienne shivered in her thin shirt, feeling more vulnerable than cold. Jaime pulled his coat off the bed and carefully, as if trying not to frighten her off, put it on her shoulders.  
  
She sat on the bed, again. He sat beside her. Neither could find words that would not sound awkward, or pretentious, or pathetic.  
\- Would you like anything? - she finally asked in hoarse voice. - Food or wine?  
His face lightened, he suddenly looked years younger. Jaime smiled, mischievously and boyishly.  
\- A bath would be nice.  
\- A bath? - she began the question sounding confused, but it suddenly dawned on her. - Ser Jaime!  
His grin widened.  
\- You know, it would not be awkward to ask you to undress if we were to take a bath.  
Brienne shot a fiery glance to him.  
\- I did not think you had enjoyed the view.  
\- You thought wrong, - Jaime looked at her defiantly.  
She stayed silent for a moment, then stood up again and began taking off her clothes. He watched, speechless.  
\- Is that what you wanted? - she spat those words, barely opening her mouth.  
It was his turn to show a bright shade of red on his cheek.  
\- Lady Brienne...  
\- I do not think I look like a lady at the moment.  
\- You do, actually. Very much so.  
\- What about you then? - she asked angrily.  
\- I... seven hells, we are being ridiculous.  
\- We?  
\- Yes, we, both of us. We are pretending like nothing is really happening. But there is a lot happening, - he paused and took a deep breath. - I am about to die and I have never told you that I fucking love you. Or how much I love you. Or that...  
\- Are you mocking me? - she asked in a whisper.  
\- Fuck, Brienne, I am a dead man! Why would I be lying now?  
\- Forgive me, Ser Jaime, - her shoulders drooped.  
\- Jaime. My name is Jaime. Please.  
\- Jaime. I’m sorry.  
\- You cold?  
\- A little.  
He stretched out his hand invitingly. She made a step towards him and put her cold hand onto his palm. He pulled her close and hugged, gently and protectively, and pressed his lips to the bright red strip of skin on her pale shoulder, where the armor left its daily mark. She burrowed her face between his neck and his shoulder, breathed in the smell of his entire journey from the King’s Landing to Winterfell and finally, for the first time in years, began weeping.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jaime/Brienne fic, written after 08x01. I did not intend to publish it at first, but then decided that if there is a chance someone might like it, then why the hell not.


End file.
